1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ceiling fan lighting system, and more particularly to a ceiling fan lighting system having a lamp shade movable to cover fan blades of the system from view when the fan blades are not in use.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ceiling fans having a number of motorized rotating blades have existed for many years. Many of today's ceiling fans include a light assembly which may be used in the place of a light fixture mounted to the ceiling. The light assembly typically is mounted to the bottom of the ceiling fan below the plane of rotation of the fan blades.
However, while in use, not both the light assembly and the fan assembly are utilized at the same time. In summer, it is desire to simply use the fan assembly without using the light assembly during the daytime. The light assembly is idle and contributes no good to the fan assembly by interrupting the airflow produced by the fan assembly. In contrast, in the case where the fan assembly is not in use, such as in winter, the fan assembly can be deemed as a waste of space.